An increase in the height of a building such as an apartment and an office building involves a problem of a method for fire-evacuation of residents of the building and particularly for vulnerable people including elderly people, babies, wheelchair users, and the like. One of the proposed methods for evacuating vulnerable people is to use an elevator equipped in the building as evacuation means. For example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose techniques of controlling an elevator in case of a fire.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a fire occurrence detection section and a building-equipment status detection section are provided, and information thereof is used in determining whether or not an evacuation operation is available, then responding to an evacuation operation hall call registered from an evacuation operation hall call input section.
The Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which, in an elevator equipment having a plurality of elevators sharing service floors, a fire occurring floor is identified and detected based on the service floors of the elevators, and a fire control operation is performed sequentially from the elevator whose service floors include the fire occurring floor, the elevator whose service floors include floors above the fire occurring floor, and the elevator whose service floors include floors below the fire occurring floor.